Attention is conventionally paid to a Hybrid procedure that employs radiography with an X-ray diagnostic apparatus. The Hybrid procedure is a treatment by a procedure that uses both of a catheter procedure and a surgical procedure and is applied, for example, to a treatment of a great artery of a heart (such as an aortic aneurysm treatment or a valve replacement). When the Hybrid procedure is performed, the radiography is performed to confirm the shape of a blood vessel or a valve, the state thereof, and the like with a contrast media being injected thereinto.
When the Hybrid procedure is applied to the treatment of a great artery of the heart, the amount of the contrast media injected into a subject may be increased because the great artery of the heart is large and the blood flow therein is rapid. However, the amount of the contrast media to be used for one examination is limited depending on the weight, disease, presence of a renal dysfunction, and the like of the subject. Therefore, under a situation where the Hybrid procedure is applied to the treatment of a great artery of the heart and the like, it is desirable to suppress the used amount of the contrast media. In recent years, a technique that enables to suppress the used amount of a contrast media according to information of an image is known. However, in some cases, it is difficult for the conventional technique to appropriately suppress the used amount of a contrast media.